inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 10
Die Donnerbrüder gegen Tessaiga ist die 10. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Der Kampf zwischen Inu Yasha, Kagome Higurashi und Shippō gegen die Brüder des Donners tobt weiter. Als Kagome in der Gewalt von Manten ist, gelingt es Inuyasha, den grässlichen Manten aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nach einem harten Finalkampf geht Inuyasha als Sieger vom Platz. Detaillierte Handlung Manten träumte davon, dass er auf einmal eine große Menge Haare auf dem Kopf hätte und die Frauen ihm nur so zufliegen würden, doch dann fallen seine Haare aus und alles ist im Eimer. Dann wachte er auf und dachte, dass er bei den Frauen durch seine "guten Eigenschaften" ankommen würde, wenn er denn bloß ein paar Haare hätte (mehr als seine drei zumindest). Eigentlich kämpft aber immer noch Hiten gegen Inu Yasha, während Manten auf Kagome aufpasst. Stems Donnerspieß ist so mächtig, dass er die ganze Zeit darauf aufpassen muss, auf keinen Fall einen Treffer einzustecken, da er glaubt, dass dies sein Tod wäre. Manten freut sich über das Schauspiel und will seinem Bruder helfen, aber Kagome wirft ihn von der Wolke, auf der sie sitzen, und fällt dann ebenfalls runter. Dort fallen sie in ein von Manten gehauenes Loch. Inu Yasha lässt sich indessen ablenken und wird fast von Stem erwischt. Manten verfolgt Kagome, doch Shippō erzeugt mit seiner Fuchsmagie einen Kreisel. Myōga eröffnet, dass der Kreisel jedoch nur eine Illusion ist, obwohl sie sehr echt aussieht. Dann fällt Manten jedoch wegen diesem Kreisel sein letztes Haar aus, was ihn richtig wütend macht. Er verwüstet die gesamte Umgebung mit seinen Blitzen und sucht dann in den Trümmern nach Kagome und Shippou. Dann verwandelt Shippou sich in Kagome und Manten zieht ihn an den Haaren hoch, als die echte Kagome kommt, ihm den Pfeil aus der Nase zieht und damit auf die Juwelensplitter haut, während Shippou Manten festhält. Dann zielt Kagome auf den Juwelensplitter, aber Manten schlägt sie weg und befreit sich von Shippou. Dann will er Kaogme erwürgen. Inu Yasha ist erneut abgelenkt und bekommt eine Verwundung, die er jedoch ohne große Probleme wegsteckt. Damit schienen beide aus dem Ring geworfen, doch nach einer Weile springt Inu Yasha hoch und wirft Tessaiga nach Stem, der ausweicht, doch eigentlich war Stem auch nicht das Ziel, sondern Manten und er wird tödlich getroffen. Shippou und Kagome verschwinden dann mit dem Fell von Shippous Vater, Tessaiga verliert sie jedoch. Manten meint noch zu Stem, dass er als sein Bruder wiedergeboren werden will. Nach seinem Tod ist Stem sehr wütend und beißt in Mantens Kopf, wodurch er sowohl dessen Kräfte als auch dessen Juwelensplitter erhält. Inu Yasha muss nun ohne Tessaiga gegen einen umso stärkeren Stem kämpfen. Er schickt Kagome und Shippou weg, damit sie nicht verletzt werden und widmet sich dem Kampf. Stem feuert einen gigantischen Kugelblitz und Inu Yasha bekommt von Myoga den Tipp, ihn mit der Schwertscheide Tessaigas zu kontern, was tatsächlich funktioniert. Inu Yasha will seinen Gegner überraschen, indem er durch das Zentrum des nächsten Blitzes fliegt, doch dann kommt Stem von hinten und durchbohrt ihn und Inu Yasha wird müde. Shippou formt sich nun in einen Bogen und Kagome schießt einen Pfeil auf eines seiner Flugräder und sie trifft, worauf dieses zerbricht und er nicht mehr fliegen kann. Inu Yasha packt in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit den Donnerspieß des Gegners weg und wirft die Scheide Tessaigas weg und schlägt Stem dann weg. Stem bekam sonst nie einen Schlag in sein Geischt und will auch keinen zweiten wegstecken müssen. Er beginnt zu leuchten und Tessaigas Schwertscheide, die Inu Yasha wiedergeholt hat, zerbricht beinahe. Shippou will ihm nun Tessaiga bringen, doch Stem feuert eine Ladung Blitze auf Kagome und Shippou. Inu Yasha ist geschockt darüber, dass sie tot zu sein scheinen und kämpft mit doppeltem Ansporn. Stem beginnt sich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie dieser Halbdämon so enorm stark sein kann, lässt es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Dann greift er an und Tessaigas Schwertscheide scheint endgültig zu zerbrechen, als sie Tessaiga herbeiruft, das angeflogen kommt. Inu Yasha schlägt damit zu und durchtrennt den Donnerspieß und Stem einfach. Stem fragt sich ein letztes Mal, wie er von einem Halbdämon hatte besiegt werden können. Dann löst er sich auf und die Splitter bleiben übrig, aber Inu Yasha will in seiner Trauer nichts davon wissen. Da erscheint in einer Wolke aus Fuchsfeuer Kagome mit Shippou auf dem Arm und Inu Yasha denkt, es wären die Seelen der Toten und schreit, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen sollen. Doch eigentlich sind es nur die echten beiden, die von dem Fuchsfeuer der Seele von Shippous Vater gerettet wurden. Inu Yasa hat also mehr von sich preisgegeben, als er wollte und so wird er vorerst sehr verschlossen. Dann jedoch schließt sich Shippou den Beiden an, da er ja nun ein Waise ist und gleich streiten sich Inu Yasha und Shippou. Soundtracks #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Attack (ab 1:08) #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #To the End of Sorrow #Attack #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:02) #Dilemma #Sit Down! #Half Demon, Inu Yasha